


Weird

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [9]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shohei unknowingly puffs his chest with proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Another one from the harem AU \0/  
> 2\. The title depict everything about this fic. I am sorry. This is just a lame excuse to put Atom in to the scene.  
> 3\. Because moe kishi~  
> 4\. Rated mature because Seiyadina.

Seiya steps in to the courtyard, eyes glued to the figures of Tatsunari having a spar with one of Shohei's man. The master-at-arms himself is standing at the side, acting as referee. Noticing the prince's arrival, he bows his head slightly. Seiya approaches him, towering the man as he stands beside him.

 

"How is he?" the prince asks, following Tatsunari's movement as Tatsunari dodges a thrust. The boy jumps to his right, turning his body a bit, aiming at his opponent's shoulder in the process.

 

Not sure to whom the prince is referring to at first, Shohei doesn't answer immediately. "Ah," he starts then, "Well, he's getting better. I mean, his movement and technique are not as rough as before. If only you haven't already own him, Your Highness, I would ask him to be one of my own. I'm talking about the royal guards, of course."

 

Seiya laughs, patting the man's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry I can't give you him, Shohei. It's good to hear, though. If something should happen, I will lend him to you." He turns his attention to the sparring duo again. "Atom's still astonishing as ever, though."

 

At this, Shohei unknowingly puffs his chest with proud. As if to proof Shohei's pride in his man, Tatsunari's sparring partner blocks Tatsunari's attack aimed at his middle, shifting his hip and stops his movement just as his blade is a centimeter away from Tatsunari's neck. Their eyes locked against each other, as if calculating each other's thoughts. One stupid move or a miraculous one to escape.

 

Shohei shouts, "That is enough!"

 

They relax their stances and slowly withdraw their swords. "It was really good, Tatsunari. You've improved a lot." Atom praises Tatsunari after returning the bow Tatsunari made his way.

 

If Tatsunari blushed because of the compliment, it doesn't show due to his already flustered face from their sparring session. He makes another slight bow, "Thank you, Sir."

 

Seiya's applause makes them turn. They bow to the prince and approach him as the prince allows them to. "Excellent."

 

"Thank you, Your Highness," they reply almost in unison.

 

"It's good to have you back, Atom. Your parents are in good health, I take it?" The prince asks.

 

"My father is getting better, Your Highness. He sends his regards for you."

 

The prince nods, "It's good to hear. I believe he's getting the best treatment, yes?" Atom nods at this. The prince then reaches out a hand to touch Atom's upper right arm. "I see you have grown even stronger."

 

"Your Highness is too kind," Atom replies.

 

Tatsunari looks down to his feet.

 

"But it's my duty to stay sharp, Your Highness. The compliment should go to Tatsunari here. It's a pity he can't be with us in the royal guards," Atom adds without a pause, looking sideways at Tatsunari.

 

"I'm sure you don't want to have someone with restraining death sentence guarding the royal family, my lord," Tatsunari quickly replies.

 

"Seriously, Tatsu?" The prince raises an eyebrow and Shohei coughs uncomfortably.

 

Atom seems to miss that. A frown appears on his cute face, "I think it was no longer a choice since you entered the harems' quarter."

 

"Atom, please be quite." Shohei chides in, afraid that his second in command's word would tick the prince. But to his surprise, the prince laughs.

 

"It's a problem when everybody seems to know everything about my boys," Seiya smirks, "I'm sure you have something of mine, Atom?"

 

Atom nods, "Yes, Your Highness. Forgive me for not delivering it directly to you. If you'll excuse me, I'll go clean myself and fetch it for you."

 

Seiya moves his arm and Atom bows to the prince then to Shohei. Tatsunari watches silently as the litenunt disappears behind the door. He blinks when a hand touches his cheek.

 

"You're bleeding," the prince states as he wipes a spot on Tatsunari's cheekbone with his thumb.

 

Tatsunari's hand flies up to check it himself, "It's just a scratch, Your Highness. Nothing to worry about," he says, looking a thin stain of blood on the back of his hand. "I was not quick enough to avoid that attack."

 

Seiya makes a face toward Shohei and Shohei couldn't help but chuckle. The master-at-arms then excuses himself, not wanting to be present when the prince is clearly already in the mood of romancing his favorite boy.

 

"If only you're this determined when pleasing me," the prince sighs, putting on an expression of regret.

 

Tatsunari makes a face, "Please, do not mock me."

 

Seiya smiles, "Come."

 

Tatsunari hands over his sword to a waiting servant and follows the prince inside. He already knows where they are heading even without having to ask. The bath chamber is already prepared and Seiya waves his hand to dismiss the maids. The small pond in the middle of the room is filled with hot water. The smoke rising from it creates a thin fog inside the chamber. Following his duties, Tatsunari helps Seiya to undress before peeling off his own clothes.

 

The prince releases a long relieved sighs as he leans his back against the pool's wall. Tatsunari follows his example, not really caring that the water splashes around them and making the stone floor wet all over.

 

"I thought you wouldn't be back until later this evening," Tatsunari tries to break the silence. For what reason, he can't fathom. Maybe he's just not used to a silent Prince Seiya.

 

"Apparently Father has an urgent business so we got back early," Seiya says, wiping his face a couple of times. "I may have to go again tomorrow. You wouldn't feel lonely, aren't you?"

 

Tatsunari gapes, "You should say that to Yusuke or Masyu. Especially Masyu. He's the one who whines a lot when you're away." he mutters as he averts his gaze away from the prince but he cannot refuse when the prince pulls his arm.

 

Seiya positions Tatsunari between his long legs and drapes his arms around Tatsunari's shoulders. "You should learn to be more honest, Tatsu."

 

"There's no merit in that," Tatsunari frowns.

 

"Maybe," Seiya nods, "but do you know that your actions betray you many times? Like when I praised Atom earlier, I could see that you're not particularly happy with that."

 

Tatsunari tries his best to keep a straight face. "Lord Atom is great. He's worthy of every praise you bestowed him."

 

"See?" Seiya laughs in satisfaction. "If you're jealous, just say so. I won't be mad."

 

"I'm not--" he turns sharply to protest but Seiya is quick to silence him by claiming his lips. Tatsunari places both of his hands on the prince's shoulders. He intends to push the prince away but by now, he already learned that his every attempt to refuse the prince is futile. So he kisses back, although he still insist on muttering that he's not jealous.

 

"Sure," Seiya smirks. Tatsunari feels like he wants to hit the prince but he also knows that maybe it would only excite the prince even more. At the moment, he's not in the condition of having enough energy to face the prince if Seiya slips in to that mood. He turns around completely; scooping water with his hands and pours it over Prince Seiya's shoulders.

 

"If you like him so much, I wonder why you don't invite him in to the harem's quarter." Tatsunari then frowns at his own words. Great, now I've started to sound like the others, he thinks.

 

Seiya raises an eyebrow in amusement but decides not to tease Tatsunari about it. "If I take every cute person I met in to the harem's quarter, I should build another city just to accommodate all of you. And it's not even an option." When Tatsunari frowns at him, Seiya shrugs. "I have very high respect of Atom, is all. He's like a little brother to me and even though I'm like this, I think it would be very weird to sleep with my own sibling."

 

Tatsunari shrugs, "I don't know. Seeing how you and Lord Teruma interact, one can't be so sure."

 

Seiya barks a laugh. "You're not the first to suspect that, believe me. But, no. Our type is so much different."

 

"I can't believe you really have a type."

 

The prince's eyes twinkle. He locks his gaze with Tatsunari's and throws a meaningful smile toward him. "Oh, but I do, Tatsu. I do."

 

For a moment, Tatsunari tries to process that. The next second, he blushes. And gets slightly angry toward himself. He always reminds himself not to take the prince seriously about this. It's clearly not something Prince Seiya is saying exclusively to him. Some of the boys have said to him that he's clearly the prince's new favorite and he should be aware of jealousy from the others. Tatsunari doesn't really care about it. As long as he does his duties, trying to hold his tongue as best he could (and survived Prince Seiya's rough mood), and keeps his business to himself, he'll do fine.

 

Seiya's smirk blooms when Tatsunari moves his hands upward, slipping in to the strands of Seiya's hair. Tatsunari's fingers clench and unclench as he looks deep in to Seiya's eyes. Seiya returns the gaze with the same intensity. Making sure Tatsunari sees enough but not revealing everything. It's true that he has special interest with Tatsunari but he won't say it out loud, either.

 

He pulls the boy closer to him until their chests lined up and Tatsunari has to circle his legs around Seiya's hips. Tatsunari clutches hard on Seiya's hair as Seiya starts to move his hips, gently. Tatsunari finally breaks their locked gaze when Seiya presses up and it becomes too much for him. Tatsunari gasps sharply as Seiya bites down a low groan. Seiya makes sure they move slowly. He thrusts up in short, sharp movements; taking measured interval between every move just to torture Tatsunari. Tatsunari moans in annoyance but he's not really trying to speed things up, either. Seiya presses his lips against Tatsunari ears. He teases Tatsunari's earlobe and whispers something in to his ear. Tatsunari moans in frustration, resting his forehead against the prince's shoulder.

 

He takes the risk to steal a glance into Prince Seiya's eyes. The prince returns his gaze and Tatsunari is completely lost. He's not sure he will completely understand the prince. He's not sure he wants to, either. But that still doesn't answer why he's not happy when the prince showers his attention toward Atom when he's completely doesn't care when the prince doesn't pick him for the night.

 

"Focus on me, Tatsu," Prince Seiya demands.

 

Tatsunari grumbles, "I am."

 

The prince laughs, kissing the tip of Tatsunari's nose lovingly. "Seriously. Leave the thinking to other people."

 

Tatsunari squeezes Seiya's shoulders, trying to keep his control. "How do you even talk?" He gasps, cursing mildly.

 

"Come, then."

 

Tatsunari hates him. Really.


End file.
